So not the drama Spidey
by NeoTyson
Summary: After completing his training, Miles receives news that he will be moving and starting his junior year of school at Middleton to get a fresh start after his Dad's death. With the city of Middleton turn upside down due to tragic events, Miles is ready to introduce the city to the new Spider-man, but will he have what it takes to take on the villains in his way? Tune in to find out


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, Kim Possible or anything I borrowed from other media

**So the Drama Spidey**

_Leaving New York?_

*At Morales residence*

For Miles Morales, life recently has been a rollercoaster considering his young age. He has seen up close his dad about to be rewarded after becoming a hero only to get caught in an explosion that ends his life. Then, after teaming up with famous Spider-man, he gets bit by a spider that grants him spider-like abilities, including a few extra powers that he discovers thanks to his mentor/friend Peter who Miles at the time finds out that he is Spider-man. Regardless, Miles keeps pushing forward as he learns how to use his new powers, assuming that he will take on any challenge that comes his way.

"What do you mean we are moving?" Except to overcome the pure shock from the announcement that his mom shares with him.

"Cariño (sweetie) I receive a well-paying job at a high school in Middleton where they are looking for a science teacher. Recently I have been contacted by the school's principal and inform me that he loved my interview session, so from there, they hired me and wants me to start for the upcoming fall semester." Rio explains to Miles before continuing her explanation on how will they move to the city.

"Now I know you are wondering how are we going to transition to there. Well, I didn't tell you this because I didn't want you to get any crazy ideas, but after your dad's funeral, the mayor personal met with me and told me he would help with anything that we would need. Thanks to him, he provides the funds to buy a new place and with the moving expense.

Miles absorbs all the information his mom relays on him but still doesn't feel great about the decision. He lived in New York for mostly his whole life, and now he has to adjust to an entirely new state and start over? If old enough, Miles would want to get his place and stay in the city where he grew up.

"Mom I'm happy that you got a new job, but do we need to leave New York? I mean, I like it here and have friends that I don't want to leave behind. Surely you can get a job anywhere, right?" He asks in almost a pleading tone.

Sighing, his mom sits down next to him and responds, saying, "I understand this is hard on you, Miles. Try to look at it this way. We will have a fresh start where you can make new friends with your down to personality. Plus, we can visit here at times later on, if possible."

A look of hope appears on Miles's face, not thinking of the fact that he would be able to visit Peter and a few of his other friends in the future. "Really?"

"Yes, Cariño," Rio answers with a warm as she rubs her son's shoulders.

"While I'm honestly not fully on board, I will try to make it work for you mom." Miles expresses for, at this point, he doesn't want to come across as a crybaby and make the transition difficult on his mom. Like Miles, Rio Morales's life has been rough now being a solo parent and maintaining bills the best she could on her own. Miles couldn't think of her being selfish and if this new job pays more than her current than who could blame her for wanting a better living for herself.

The two hug each other with Rio kissing Miles on the forehead softly saying. "I'm so grateful for you Cariño, more than you know."

* * *

*Later that night*

"Man, I can't believe you both are moving out that far," Peter Parker said with shock in his voice. After talking with his mom, Miles meets up with Peter to do a training session where he takes a moment to deliver the news to his friend/mentor. Peter understands why Miles's mom would want to leave and forge a new beginning through a small part of him will miss them, for they became like family to him.

"Tell me about it! I don't want to leave New York like my friends are here, you as like my brother plus teacher, and not to mention I have gotten the hang of my powers so I can fight criminals like you." Miles vents in a way that he couldn't with his mom since his mom doesn't know about his other activities.

"Which I still rather you don't get caught up in the lifestyle," Peter mutters, earning a groan from Miles.

"Come on, Pete, didn't we have that long talk about great power comes great responsibility?" Miles reminds him of a conversation they had about how he became Spider-man. He knows that Peter is trying to protect him from the harsh nature of being a hero for his young age, but that fear isn't going to stop him from taking on this new path and ultimately to make his father proud.

"Yes we did, and I stand by that. I mean more of the fact that you still being young and could enjoy your remaining years of high school, not having to worry about threats in the city. I tell you now doing this for eight years. It hasn't been an easy ride." Peter clarifies his statement.

"Regardless of how tough it got, you ultimately chose to become Spider-man after receiving your powers, so that' what I'm doing. You knew the training wheels eventually would have to come off, and besides the villains, you face here in New York nine times out ten won't be at the city I'm heading." Miles boldly states.

Through Peter's eyes at that moment, Miles reminds him of his younger self when he chose to become Spider-man as he thinks to himself,_ "Honestly, I would have said the same thing when I was your age."_

"Come with me to my place right quick." Peter offers shooting a web line to swing towards his home. Miles follows him, wondering what's with the sudden change of direction.

Not having to travel long, both Peter and Miles enter the decent apartment and heads straight to his closet while Miles makes himself at home as he usually does. Memories of the times he would come over and chill with Peter starts to flow through Miles's mind as the realization sets in that he won't be able to hang or team up with Peter once he leaves New York. Even if he can visit in the future, it still sucks since Peter came into his life at a crucial time in his life.

Peter appears from his room, bringing Miles attention back on him and notice that he's carrying a briefcase. "During some spare time, I sat down to work on a project for you for when the time is right; you will be able to use it. Knowing the type of heart, you have, and that you will go on to do great things whatever you go, I believe its time I bestow this gift to you. All I ask that before you open it and utilize it that you are fully ready to take the next step to become a hero."

Miles graciously accepts the briefcase with excitement rushing in him over what Peter could have possibly made for him. "Thank you so much, but how will I know that I am ready?"

With a smile, Peter places his and on Miles's shoulder and answers, saying, "That's the thing about forging your path Miles. You won't know precisely when you are. It requires a leap of faith."

After that night, as the progress of helping his mom pack up their stuff, Peter's last words would playback in his head as he wonders what exactly did Peter gift him. While he has an opinion about what it is, Miles doesn't want to treat it lightly for the question as to when to use the present weighs heavily in his heart. When able to Peter would come by to help out, but at no point did Miles bring up or ask about what Peter create for him.

Eventually, the Morales family gets everything ready for their new home and now is prepared to leave New York. On the last day, Peter stops by to see them off before Miles, and his mom leaves for the airport since they have a moving company take their stuff by trucks. Once all their things are put up in the moving truck, Peter and Miles talk to each other one last time before they both go their separate ways.

"Well, I guess it's about that time." Peter points out, trying his best to sound supportive and not sad.

"Yeah, I suppose so, unfortunately, but hopefully this not goodbye. More like see you later." Miles couldn't share the same enthusiasm as Peter.

Peter playfully punches his shoulder to snap him out of his funk. "Cheer up Miles. Certainly, this won't be the last time for one, you and Mrs. Morales might come down to visit one day. Plus, who knows, maybe I could take a vacation from the neighborhood and come see how my other family is doing down the road."

Miles' eyes light up, and his mood changes into a more positive and say with excitement, "That would be so cool!" He quickly calms down and asks Peter, "You sure you are going to be okay on your own?"

Miles can tell that the question threw him off before he answers. "Considering that I live in the city that never sleeps, I'm sure I can handle more threats that come my way."

Miles chuckles over, not sure if Peter understood what he meant or was trying to dodge the question. "I don't doubt that, though I was referring to your life outside the mask."

Peter sighs heavily. "I will be okay, I wish things didn't end the way they did with me and M.J, but I'm moving forward the best I can." Peter and Mary Jane attempted to restart their relationship. Still, ultimately, M.J ended the relationship due to how long she will be in Symkaria and feeling that she only holds Peter back as a girlfriend.

"If it means anything coming from your protégé, also little brother figure, you deserve that special someone that will be by your side both as Peter Parker and Spider-man." Miles expresses honestly, hoping that he can find someone to have a relationship with, if not Mary Jane.

"I truly appreciate that a lot. I'm sure you are going to find that partner that will accept both sides of you someday." Peter said with a sincere smile as the two give a brotherly hug. "Take care of your Miles, and remember what I told you."

Ending the hug, Miles salutes him coolly. "Trust me, I won't and you too, Pete."

Peter nods before turning his attention to Miles's mom, who walks over to tell the boys they about to take off. "Until next time Mama Rio." Peter hugs her with Rio doing the same, not entirely wanting to leave Peter since his aunt pass, and she became a mother type role in his life.

"Thank you so much for taking Miles under your wing. You are truly like family to us, so feel free to reach out or visit if you like." Rio thanks him.

"Ditto." With that said, Miles and Rio head to the airport and board the plane, taking them to the new state. Thankfully they book a flight that doesn't deal with lousy turbulence and gets them a few hours to arrive at their destination. Once they touch down, Miles and Rio grab their luggage and exit the airport to catch a taxi to go to their new city. Soon they come across a large sign letting them know the two are at the town stating:

**Welcome to Middleton**

TBC

* * *

**AN: With the massive success of Into the Spider-verse as well as the growing popularity of the character, I have decided that I want to do Spider-man stories that have Miles as the main character. Honestly, before Spider-man Ps4 and ITSV, I wasn't huge on Miles only because I wasn't a fan of how they brought him in the comics as first as well as the fact that he didn't seem to stand out in the beginning. Over time I have grown to love the character, and thus, you have this story right here for starters.**

**Also for those who follow my fanfic page knows I write Kim Possible fics since I love the show and wanted to do a direct crossover with the two fandoms. So as you guys made or might not know this, Miles is from the PS4 version. Therefore, I will be using the PS4 universe to crossover with the KP world. Initially, I was going to use the Spider-verse variation, which I do have plans of doing with a different story, but I decided against it for this fic.**


End file.
